For Science
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: With the little blue idiot now in charge Chell finds herself under hurt, frustrasion, and confusion, on the way to go beat some sense into him she meets a young man named Aaron, who falls for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The scent of Neurotoxin drafted past Chell as the deadly gas hissed out of it's canister. "Brilliant! Neurotoxin levels at 0%!" The blue AI core shouted from the other room.  
>Chell quickly hurried over, hearing the canister begin to dent and break. Soon the pipe that lead into the room the core was in detached itself from the wall, leaving the<br>other part to whurr in air strong enough it broke the glass. The inward movement of air sucked in both the core and test subject into the tube. Wheatly, which was what the  
>core called supposedly himself, seemed to laugh. "Oh man ALIVE! This is brilliant! They told me this wasn't fun at all and I believed them! But...haha! Look at me! This is just, Whew,<br>Man alive." Chell gave the core an amused look. His childish excitement was so silly, she stopped herself before she blurted anything out.

Chell didn't feel the need to voice her feelings to anyone, not even the idiot who came up with this clever little plot, she needed to keep her voice a secret for her own benefit.  
>Wheatly then spoke again. "Well. This should take us right to her just have to-Whaa?" The little core was swept off to another tube, screaming something but Chell couldn't<br>make sense of it. Chell dropped off into a small room, she looked around seeing only one way to portal out of here. The test subject smelled trouble. She ended up in a room  
>with a door on the far side labeled 'GLaDOS Emergency Shut Down And Cake Dispensery.' Chell had the notion of mouthing the words "What the... Seriously?" so that if the giant<br>A.I. Was watching her she wouldn't hear her. Maybe there really was cake in there...She'd hate to miss out on something like that...

Though all her thoughts told her not to, find a way to escape, her stomach screamed "YES!" So she reached for the handle and gave it a tug, only to have it almost topple over on  
>her. Chell felt a short sting of embarrassment burn her face, for a moment, she believed that silly trick. "Well. I though that would be harder than THAT." GLaDOS's voice boomed<br>over the obviously flustered Test Subject. GLaDOS's comments made Chell's embarrassment worse, she clung to her stomach it growling in emotions that she was feeling.

"I mean, really... I could have just dangled a turkey leg from the ceiling..." The AI Laughed her pre-recorded laugh as the floor moved from underneath The Test Subject. "Well  
>I'd really love to stay and chat, but it seems I have some business to take care of. Have fun dieing." As GLaDOS said that Chell fell into a glass room, which had iron supports, and a<br>toilet in the corner. She wondered why it was there, its not like she'd be using it... As the room ambled into the giant AI's vast chamber, metal claws descended down next to the  
>room, which ceased movement when it had fully entered. They were the defective turrets that she had replaced with the working one. <em>Click click click. Nothing came out of them.<br>One uttered an 'uh-oh' as it caught on fire, making Chell wander further back into the room, accidentally sitting on the strangely put toilet._

_There was then a stream of explosions which made the glass crack. "Oh... You were busy back there... No matter.." GLaDOS said as she tried her back up plan. "Its your old friend...  
>Deadly Neurotoxin.. I'd advise you to take a deep breath, and hold it.." A tube neared the room, breaking the top part of the glass room, but the only thing that came out was a string<br>of familiar 'ow's._

_Wheatly, who had come rolling out of the tube and break through the lower part of the room, looked around as much as possible._

_Warning; Core corruption over 80%  
>A voice boomed over the chamber.<br>"That's funny. I don't feel corrupt" Chell picked up the blue core with her arms, he twitched and sparked against her, it was easier than using the gun to move him about. "Oh thanks  
>luv, y'know-"<em>

_Alternate core detected  
>It bellowed.<em>

_"Ohh! That's me they're talking about, isn't it?" Wheatly chirped lively, sparking more which made Chell drop the AI. "ooow..." He moaned as he rolled across the floor._

_Please put Alternate core in the core transfer unit  
><em>It bellowed again. This seemed like a bad-no, a absolutely **Dreaded idea. **Leaving Wheatly in charge of **ANYTHInG **was a bad idea, but making him in change of this whole  
>entire building? No, No, No... There had to be another way.<em><strong>"<strong>__Don't you put that__** little idiot **__into __**my mainframe!**_" GLaDOS growled, one that was full of threat  
>and fear. The giant AI was helpless for a few hours, in what takes seconds to transfer a core into her body. Chell picked up the core with her <strong>Apature Science Hand-Held Portal Device<strong>,  
>to prevent herself from getting shocked. Well, what choices did she have? 1 die immediately, or 2 most likely die. She took the latter and went to the said unit which had gone up to<br>the surface of the floor.  
><em><strong><br>**_"Oh great! Just what I was thinking! Plug me in partner!" Chell stopped herself before putting him in, she shook her head, and put him in. The voice boomed over again.  
><em><strong><br>**__Alternate core are you ready to start the procedure__**  
><strong>_"Yes!"_**  
><strong>__Corrupted core are you ready to start the procedure__**  
><strong>_"Oooh no, no no no no!"  
>''Ohh Yes she is!"<em><strong><br>**__Stalemate detected; Core transfer cannot continue...__**  
><strong>_"Yes!"_**  
><strong>__Unless a stalemate associate is present to press the Stalemate Resolution Button__**  
><strong>_"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chell grumbled as she stood back up, though her boots had saved her she had toppled over after the impact, and had fainted for a few moments. She noticed her bruised head and throbbing headache was the cause of her head making contact with the rubble beneath her feet. This was great, just fantastic. She was lost, hurt, betrayed and above all GLaDOS was now a potato.

Chell should have listened to the shiver that shoot up her spine as her finger slid across the red button's surface, she had felt the same when putting the little dumb ass into the machine. But the pain and confusion was nothing like her new burning anger. Chell no had more than a reason to press on. This was his fault, why did he do that? He betrayed her, and she now hated him for it. She found the Portal gun under a heap of trash, after some heaving she got it out from underneath the piles of whatever laid in the bags.

Besides the grinding hatred and anger, Chell found she was very much alone. This made her worried, scared even that she'd never hear or see either of the AI's she knew. But she was well beyond that, she trudged on, focusing on the hate that fueled her instead of the worry that made her want to break into tears.

The further she went the more she became upset. She wanted to lay down, she felt tired and restless at the same time. She decided sleep was in order before she went on any further. She crawled into a small space, which was more comfortable than it looked. Chell positioned herself to where she could lay, and fell asleep surprisingly fast.

* * *

><p>Wheatly had made a horrible mistake, he wondered how this whole ordeal could have gone better. The AI let out a pre-recorded sigh and pondered if the human...no... If Chell was hurt. This though surprised him, so he decided not to think of it. The word 'Test' flew by and jolted to a stop in front of him. He had this sudden urge... This need... He wanted it badly, he moaned deeply, as his chassis began to whurr in sudden thoughts of pleasure.<p>

He started simple, he'd make a test chamber first. Then find A suitable test subject... who... He shook the thought into the corner. The Test Chamber! We have to start there. He rung around to the empty track, it was blank nothingness. What did it need first? A door. Yes, a door is very important. What else...? A Button. Maybe to open the door? Yes. And there had to be some kind of... fake door... to maybe sway them...? Yes... Brilliant.

And there he birthed his first Testing Chamber.

Now... On to the problem of a test subject... He looked about in the files, finding it very difficult to find one, then, there was a human in cryosleep, he looked fit and strong, and could definitely pull this off. Now how to wake him...

It took an hour to figure this out, and an hour looking up information on how to keep the human alive. He was dressed in an Apature Science work shirt and sweater, his face looked rather girly, but still firm, his shoulders broad, and arms in need of a little work. His thick brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, he looked like a man in charge, Wheatly didn't know if he liked that.

Nevertheless Wheatly gave him new attire which looked like his old just with Wheatly instead of Apature on it. He then asked the man his name, which he said was Aaron. Aaron had told him about when he joined Apature science, remembering that there was a rather blunt robot-lady in charge of the facility instead of the said Wheatly. Wheatly explained that she was corrupted, which the man accepted with no surprise.

Aaron was then informed that he had to preform tests because of the lack of Test Subjects.

He agreed to the terms and was sent off into the test he had built. Though... Complications had arrived...


	3. Chapter 3

As Aaron hurried over to the test chamber, he found what looked like a simple test. There was a button, which he experimentally stepped on, and saw that it opened the door. when he stepped off it closed. Aaron huffed, and turned to the monitor Wheatly. He told him the impossibilities of the test. Wheatly made a surprised gasp, and went back to go press something. "Sorry about that mate, forgot about these guys." from a tube in the ceiling, dumped a bunch of turret-Cube things.

Aaron was silent, his facial expression unreadable, he walked up to one of the weird Hermit-Turrets. He picked it up, and stared at it still silent. He finally spoke.

"Oh...My lord...It's..."

"What?"

"So... KEEYOOOOOOOT!" He squealed.

Wheatly wondered if he had fried his brain a little while waking the man...

"Ahem." Aaron turned his attention to Wheatly with a confused look.

"The...Ahem...Test."

"Oh, oh, right..." Aaron stacked the weird turret-cubes all on the button, and started to walk towards the door. Wheatly's chassis started to whurr. Then The man went back and knocked over the pile of the weird things, causing them to flail about, Aaron laughed, Wheatly moaned.

* * *

><p>Chell awoke to what seemed like something big crashing to the ground, it shook the ground and as Chell sat up she hit her head on the ceiling. She grumbled an 'Ow' picked up the portal gun and crawled out of the hole.<p>

Outside there was a black bird of some kind looking at Chell with amusement, she thought so. She knew she looked terrible, her hair was in disarray and her jumpsuit was muddy. Chell's stomach rumbled. Oh great... She was hungry.

She grumbled with frustration and kicked a piece of rubble. The bird flew off then, into a tall building, leaving her alone once again. It looked like a sturdy chunk of concrete and steel, with little windows, and very few doors. The largest window seemed to be the only place to get in... and there may be some plants that bare fruit, or are edible. She hoped.

Chell Portaled herself inside, finding this was just a way to another test track. She sighed, looking around, finding nothing useful. She then gave up, plopping herself onto a couch, only to notice the more than obvious lumps. She stood back up, removing the cushions, finding cans of beans and bottled water. This didn't appeal to her, but it was food...

She found a can opener wedged between the framework of it and a box of matches with the 'Apature' logo on it. there was only 10. The first 2 went out and the 3rd had no sulfur on the end. the forth ended up lighting the fire to make her food, hoping it wasn't poisoned.

She scoffed at her position in all of this, it was ridiculous. She could barely remember how this all started. She wanted to cry, then a voice boomed in the hallway she was in. It said it was Cave Johnson, and told her that this was a test track that introduced gels. This made her groan, she didn't want to hear the word 'test' again, or even see another chamber, but if that's how the game is played then so be it.

But eating comes first.

* * *

><p>Wheatly was growing tired of Aaron. He couldn't take this much more... It was such a task to not moan with anticipation every time Aaron moved towards the door. For 5 straight hours he felt as if he was being teased, played with. Wheatly was at his limit. He was about to shout at him about it when something familiar popped up on one of the monitors.<p>

It was... Her.

She was solving tests faster than he'd ever seen. Wheatly could no longer hold onto the moans, it was loud, he had turned off the monitor in the test chamber with Aaron in it. Although Aaron had heard a few, and left him with thoughts not even himself understood. She had been jumping through portals nonstop, with a frustrated look plastered on her face.

Why was she feeling that way? She was dong so...so...ohh... so well... The test was completed, and she tromped off to the next, now she looked more angry than ever. This confused the AI, what could have happened?


	4. Chapter 4

It was Chell…! Of all the people the AI wanted to see it was her! Ohh.p. The testing, it was wonderful, granted, but he found himself with a sigh of relief instead of anger. The blue AI then made himself straighten and thought about this thoroughly, even if she saw him again, she'd probably take a swing at him…. Maybe send the other….? Have him fetch her for him…hm… He decided that would do it. Wheatly turned on the monitor in the room Aaron was standing in, he seemed to have had his fill of the cubed things, and was standing next to the door.

"I have another job for you. And I promise it's much more fun.

* * *

><p>Chell was tired from pushing herself through portals, finding that she wanted to rest again. Her notion of Wheatly, who was her only friend, that he betrayed her, made her want to go on, but now, it was time to stop. Obviously her body couldn't take much more. She shook and fell on occasion, having to stop, and wait for her body to recover. She sunk to the floor, leaning against the peeling walls, and sitting upon the cracked floor. She'd been through worse. Having a giant AI try and murder you was enough trouble on its own, having it snap the last few chambers was indeed a headache.<p>

This was an easier paced testing track, with its introduction of gels, and the attempt to not get covered in them, it was all too easy. Even so it took its toll on her physical stamina. This lack of energy and her sitting position got the better of her, forcing her to sleep.

Just moments behind, Aaron walked tall and proud, as if he had been ruled king of gathering humans. This was enough to make him straighten himself in dignity, and self-assurance. He'd often talk to himself to try and conjure up what he'd say, and how he/she would react. "Well dearest human I bid you good day." He'd say. "And a good day to you to Sir Aaron." He would reply. And as he recited the conversation over again, he found himself not paying much attention, tripping over his target, which made the target very unhappy.

Chell kicked him in his gut, causing him to roll off her in agony as he clutched his stomach. "God _DAMINT!_" He swore. "Why would you _do _that?" He cried. Chell merely scoffed. She was now wide awake, whether she liked it or not. The man struggled to stand up, dusting off his pants and shirt. He was now in just his new '_Wheatly Laboratories_' work shirt. It was too hot to wear a sweater, and the AI himself said he looked ridiculous in such attire. His shirt a light blue, and tie a navy. He wore brown khaki pants to complete his look. Aaron was nothing short of a man by appearance, it was his nature that set people away from what he was.

He spoke again. "What's your name?" His voice was deep, and didn't even crack. Chell examined the man, and rose a comical eyebrow to the shirt's logo. _Wow…. He really is an idiot…_ The shirt implied he was with the AI, but she wanted to see that specific core. There were a great many reasons why. Though she didn't want to speak, and Aaron saw that. He however reacted differently than she expected.

Aaron stomped over towards the woman with the single intent to get her to speak. He however was big and bulky, and looked as if he was to charge at the test subject. Chell sunk back, she'd never seen such intent before, maybe because she'd only been with AI's as long as she could remember, and that wasn't much. She was leaning against a wall, trying to shake fear out of her, not really succeeding. Aaron pulled her up by her arm, he didn't look mad, just a bit frustrated. Which Chell couldn't figure out. She flinched. Aaron's face turned soft. He wrapped his arms around her upper half of the test subject's body. Well this was… different..

Wheatly was busy attempting to make solvable tests when he saw what was happening. He wanted him to bring her here, not get all lovey-dovey with her! The AI had no way of stopping it though, having no control of that area, he could only watch, hoping he'd stop. He backed away from her, and her face had turned a tomato red. She refused to look up at him, this made him huff in impatience. She muttered something, Wheatly's sensors strained to hear. "C-Chell.." She sounded hoarse, and weak. It was barely audible, making them both AI and man, almost impossible to hear. "Say again?"

"Chell."

"Much better. Now, I need you to come with me." Aaron said, taking no answers. He grabbed the test subject's arm, and dragged her along. Much to his delight, she followed without hesitation. As they wandered about the vast chambers, and shells of old testing tracks, Chell found herself quite tired again. Her pace slowed, and footsteps hevier. Aaron, who was still dragging her noticed this with a huff, and turned to see why she has slowed. "Why are you being so difficult?" He sighed. "We'd be there by now if you would ju-" Che had kicked the annoying brunett square in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain, struggling to keep his lunch in. He han't let go of her arm much to her surprise. Aaron toppled over backwards, bringing the flustered test subject with him. If Chell ever got the chance to murder this man, she would take it.

Wheatly's chassis roared in anger as both persons became entangled. If this were to happen much more, he would murder the man. Chell struggled to get her arm free, and Aaron didn't let go that easily. Why was he trying so hard? She finally go free, looming over the man on his back, as murderous intent flashed in her eyes.

"Uhh...Chell?"


	5. Chapter 5

-For Science- Ch5

The potato sat there, not like it could do much else, pretty certain this bird was going to slowly peck GLaDOS's new body away. The simulated pain was unbearable; she'd yelled and snapped at the torturous creature, failing miserably to make it fly off. It seemed every second stretched a year until the tumbling idiots came crawling into her place of misery.

One was a man she'd never seen before, having a severely bruised cheek, and looked as if it was swollen. GLaDOS laughed to herself, but then was pecked again. "Ow!" She snapped at the feathered creature. "Hey—ow-! You're good at murder!" She shouted at the Test Subject. Chell turned to see the once great AI in such a helpless state, making her chuckle. "Why don't you murder this bird for me-OW!" Aaron then recognized the simulated voice, and used this chance to scowl at the vegetable.

Chell stared as the bird looked back at her, eyes she recognized, but couldn't place where she saw them before. Nevertheless, she shooed off the bird. The brunette grabbed Chell's shoulder before she could do much else; pulling her back as if the AI could jump at her. "Wait a minute…. Wait a **minute**." Aaron growled.

"Aren't you the corrupted core Boss replaced?" Aaron questioned in his defense. "Well. If _'Boss' _that little idiot, and I'm the _**'corrupted core'**_ and replaced as in '_**Stole'**_; Then yes you are absolutely right." The potato said with a Matter-Of-Factly tone. "Look." The AI let out a pre-recorded sigh. "We're at an impasse here; that little _**IDIOT **_doesn't know what he's doing up there, this whole place is going to come down if I don't get back in my body!" GLaDOS sounded as if she was to cry. "And unless you plan on sawing off you head and wedging it into my old body then you're going to **need **me."

Chell sighed. She walked up to the potato, only to be pulled back by Aaron once more. She was going to hit him. Then he whispered; "I don't trust her." Neither did she, but the insane AI was right, even if she did manage to take down the idiot Wheatly, that might just leave her in deeper trouble than she started with.

So the three not so friendly 'friends' made way to the catwalks that led into the building the little idiot was probably in. It was a few minutes before they actually met the building's entrance. The door looked like it was pried open; some rocks stopped it from closing it seemed. Chell put a portal on the inside room, and one on the wall outside. She had half a mind to leave the brunette, while he was distracted by some shiny object on the ground. She'd feel bad though, despite his ability to get distracted by almost every little strange object, he could be rather useful if she needed him to pick something beyond her range of strength.

As he picked up the object, Chell turned around to get the man to go through the portal, but then she saw what he was holding. "Look at this…" He breathed. It was a gold band with what looked like glass stuck to it in a pretty and neat form. "Pretty neat right?" He ginned a goofy smile. Chell nodded. It was _pretty_ cool, but not worth keeping around. He held it out to her. "Here. Girls like this sorta stuff right?" Chell didn't know what that meant but accepted it nonetheless. She nodded a thank you, and shoved the man into the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

The walking became unbearable, the ground constantly shuddered under their feet, causing someone or something to fall over almost every time. There was some kind of serendipity to these quakes though, for one, the cumbersome idiot would fall on his butt, for two, it made paths, ones that helped made it possible to get so close to the AI.

Chell was having more fun than cat with a ball of yarn.

"Oh! Oh! Hot! Hot! Boiling-cold... nonono, you're arctic now.. Freezing..." The familiar sound echoed. The test subject stopped in her tracks, losing her ability to move forward. Something sparked in her brain, something new. It wasn't hate... nor was it pain, oddly enough she knew exactly what it was as a blush crept up her cheeks.

Aaron, who had no idea the situation, and being naive, asked what was wrong. Chell shook her head, and trudged ahead. GLaDOS's voice made her jump, letting out a little squeal.

"Ok when you solve this test I'll hit him with a para-What was _that_?" The potato questioned. Chell didn't answer and only crawled into a portal to the test chamber.

Then **BAM** !

Aaron's head connected with the floor. Chell rolled her eyes, how he managed to stay alive so long was beyond her.

Then came the Hermit-Cubes. The test subject pushed one over on its back, watching it flail about. It was a sprawl of weird mutated machines. Great. She scooted one onto the button, opening the door.

"Oh! Did you solve...it... oh..." The monitor blinked on, and the Blue AI was visible. "You..." He spoke, his voice a hush.

GLaDOS spoke up in a rather loud fashion. "**_THIS. SENTENCE. IS. FALSE. _**_."_

"Uh...True, I'll go true." Wheatly said, much more chipper.

"You _**IDIOT.**_" GLaDOS cried. "Its a _paradox_ there _is_ no answer!"

"Oh, uh, False, I'll go false. You know, I may have heard that one before." He boasted.

Chell groaned. "Aaron." The boy straightened himself, giving his boss his full attention. "I need you to come do some tasks for me." His expression changed drastically, his shoulders slumped and his face was pained, but he nodded nonetheless.

He headed out the door and it shut. "Now... hmm... what to do with my two guests, oh yes, some tests will do, right this way." The door opened again, and Chell was giving the look of 'Really?' to nothing in particular.

As she exited with no plan and a confused heart. She scoffed at the situation she was in, it was so funny, being a lab-rat to the idiot who couldn't tell the difference between 8 and 9. She found herself giggle a little at this, such a predicament.

* * *

><p>Ok... you've <strong>got<strong> to be kidding me." Chell uttered.

"I don't think he is, and thats not even the sad part, it looks as if he actually _tried_" GLaDOS said in a mocking tone.

"Uhm...you going to solve this anytime soon?"

Chell groaned, and pressed the button, which dropped a hermit-cube on top of the button across the chamber. This made the Blue AI moan in what sounded like some sort of erotic pleasure from the solving of the test. This made the Test Subject shudder.

"What _**was **_that?" She whispered.

"It's the testing euphoria, built right into the system. After a while you build up a resistance to it, it didn't matter to me, I was in it for the science." Chell walked out to the cat-walks, heading to the elevator when the AI spoke up.

"Since building tests are. _Oh. So. Difficult." _His words tugged on her with every stop, making her shudder. "Why don't you solve this test: _Again!_"

"This can't be happening..." Chell grumbled. "Oh but it is. _Now_. Solve it again."

She dragged her feet over to the button, pushing it, waiting. Huh?

"Oh. Well. Can't blame you for trying. letsee... new tests... ah!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES:<strong>

**Ok yes, I write extra short chapters, BUT SOON, they will be longer, in... chapter... 7**


	7. Chapter 7

Chell flipped the bracelet on its belly, fingering the engraved words, as if they meant something. The two AIs bickered as the Test subject was-she decided to look like she was- distracted. Chell had had some practice with this skill, looking busied with something, or as if she didn't hear anything. She used to work-believe it or not- as a waitress. She'd often get rude comments or degrading ones. This was all before she was forced into labor with an Aperture Science Associate who caught her trying to steal some information for quick cash. Now, although it wasn't the best job in the world; Working with the cafeteria crew. She did get paid better. It was better than working in a bar with rude _drunk_, and hormone filled men.

"This is one of _my_ tests!" GLaDOS cried.

"Nuh-uh!" was the childish answer the potato received. Both AI and girl exchanged glances. They both started laughing. Wheatley's optic looked at the floor in his 'lair'. He'd be blushing if it weren't for his inability to do so.

"Sh-Shut up. Stupid girls..." To the blue AI's relief, neither of them heard the last part. Chell started testing, giggling ever now and then. After a weird moan, through the emancipation grid she went.

There were many places to explore, and the funny thing was, you'd never be able to explore it all in a human life-time. It was amazing, interesting to the boy whose boss he began to question. It wasn't hard to notice the strangely dumb things he'd have him do. As an example, using see-through tape to fix pipes. Ridiculous. But though he told himself this, it wasn't why he didn't like his boss, he was _jealous._ Such a dirty, gross word, he refused to consider himself as. Wheatley had a connection with the Test Subject. May it not be the nicest one, it was still a connection. One that made the Test Subject think twice about killing him. Aaron had no such thing. And he had no doubt in his mind that the girl would murder him brutally if she was allowed.

Aaron wandered the old 70's Aperture Science testing grounds, unable to figure out how the tests would be solved. He dug in rotten boxes, which would turn to dust in his hands if he was too rough. Some of the many boxes contents were interesting, some having buttons and pins with the Aperture Science logo on them, others contained clipboards or pens. Most of them were too rotted to even tell what they were anymore, with both smell and feel to match.

They were nothing compared to the metal box. Its internal machinery was interesting enough, but the actual contents were so amazing. He shuddered in delight, he knew what he wanted to do with it. As he closed it, with a _hisss,_and set off for the dark-haired girl.

* * *

><p>He made it. Just before she stepped into the elevator he grabbed her by the shoulder. Panting and heaving, but he made it. Chell gave him a quizzical look, which was not to about to go unanswered. "You...need...to come...see this..." He gasped. GLaDOS cut in before the test subject had the chance to speak. "[Oh? What is it? A deadly trap from that <em>idiot <em>who put you to the job of murdering me? I don't think so. You can go run along and tell your _boss_ that we're not interested.]" The AI spat.

Chell raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say _we_?" GLaDOS Scoffed. "[You should know by now, _**we **_implies _**me**_.]" Chell huffed, disappointed in the answer. "Even after so long, we're still not friends?" She teased. The potato seemed to make a noise half between grunting and clearing her non-existent throat, and mumbled something incoherent.

"Well anyway," Chell sighed. "what do you want Aaron?" Her tone sounding bored. He straightened himself. "W-well, uhm..." He scuffed the floor with his foot, looking around the room, at anywhere but the girl. "I-It's...It's a surprise..." He mumbled. Chell grunted. "Well I'm not interested then. I have to get to the next test before _another _idiot pops _his_ surprise."She shuddered, not wanting to figure out what it was. Death, crushing, things that would leave her scarred, she didn't want to know his either.

She walked into the elevator, but stopped the door before it closed, going back to the boy. His heart pounded so hard in his chest he could have sworn she could see it move frantically. He squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head down, scared she might be mad at him. What happened next surprised them both. Warmth of both bodies clasped together in a found embrace. She was a bit scared to go on, and she'd want what small comforts she could get.

Chell sighed, and let him go. "Sorry.." She mumbled, looking to the side. "can you hold on to this for me..?" She slipped off the bracelet she had gotten from him and pressed it into his hands. Aaron nodded. She walked away, back towards the elevator.

"Wait!" He cried. Chell turned around. She had regret written all over her face. When he saw this he felt his heart sink. Tears threatened to take him over but he held them back. "N-nevermind.." He whispered. And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Again its really short Im sorry, and it took so long to figure out how to make this chapter work. But onto Chapter 8!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Wheatley sighed. He'd be pacing if he had legs. He couldn't decide the girls life, or gruesome demise. Such a hard choice. If he'd seen the hug the two bodies shared he'd have just killed them both. He didn't know why he didn't just want to get rid of the one who seem to cause all these problems... Was it really jealousy, or was it some child's perception?

The AI became encased in his thoughts, unable to decide. Every idea contradicting the other, getting stronger and more violent with each passing second. He grumbled, and groaned, trying his best to chose something wise. A little voice in his head told him to just keep testing, but something screamed against it, trying to persuade him to just end it all now.

His chassis roared and whurred and buzzed in such conflict.

He looked at the cameras in the test chamber. Empty. Where was she! He grunted.

* * *

><p>Something was very wrong; he was staring at an empty test chamber for over thirty minutes. She should have been there by now. Maybe the elevator stopped? Or worse, she was trying to escape! He swiveled over to the elevator camera, seeing she was indeed there, and it had stopped, but manually. Chell was huddled into a corner of the little glass elevator, shaking and flinching a couple times. Wheatley had seen this before. What was it called? Crying? Yes, that was it. But if she was, why? What could possibly break such a strong willed spirit such as her? Maybe it was about something other than being in here, doing tests for him.<p>

He sighed. He wanted to do something about this, but he didn't want to lose all this. What was it worth though? A couple of crumbling walls and barely a roof to cover, was it all worth more than this? These conflicting emotions were back, racing across his mind. The only way to stop the pain was to choose. A little sound of the intercom coming to life in the elevator made the dark-haired girl jump a little, quickly trying to make herself presentable. She didn't want him thinking she was crying, not him, not yet.

As Chell willed herself through the dark swallowing of silence, Wheatley cleared his nonexistent throat. "Uhhm….I'm…." He couldn't find his words, his voice shaking. "I'm not sure how to say this….but….uhm….a-are you…are you ok?" He tensed, waiting for an insult, a beating, _something_ that told him she was all right.

She whispered something. "Wh-wh….what was that, love…..?" He chattered in his chassis. "….you wouldn't get it…." She scowled, her voice practically dripping with venom. "It wouldn't be hard to believe…. An idiot like you can't even get friendship down right….." Chell knew she didn't mean any of this, she was just mad, hurt, and felt horribly guilty. She couldn't help but scorn the AI for it; after all, he started this whole mess.

Wheatley was silent for a moment. The elevator began to move. Chell let out a shaky breath. Well, that went well. As soon as it reached a halt, she got out, stepped through the doors. It was such a vast area, complete with all sorts of materials to play with. There, however, was no exit, did he forget again? Or was he mad? There was no monitor, and she couldn't tell. She knew an apology was in order, but something in the back of her head squealed that it wouldn't do anything, that it'd only make it worse, further inflating his already inflated ego.

She dropped to the floor. Fucking pride! She reduced to a curled up ball on the floor, unsure if he was watching or not, but at this moment not really caring, started letting out heaps of sobbing, and hiccups. The intercom popped as if he was going to say something a few times, but just stayed silent. Chell's shame poured on the floor in rasping gasps and sobs, she was in ruin for those moments. When she was done, she stood up, a fierce look back on her face; she was done crying, she'd let it all flow out, and she felt better. Though her eyes were red, and a bit swollen, she smiled.

A hermit-cube chirped lively, wandering the room. When it saw the human it seemed to sprout a robotic smile, hopping over to her with a steady pace. Chell sat down on the cold floor as it scuttled into her lap, chirping with a slight hum of its machinery. These things weren't so bad…. If they were made correctly, in fact, she'd dare say they were cute. A giggle escaped the woman, as she patted its retracted head.

It grinned, or she thought it did. Sometimes she could swear she could see the AI's emotions, and they all seemed so real. Each Artificial Intelligence, all acted, sounded, and reacted differently, and it was so diverse, no sentence was ever the same, or one word had so many different sounds, they had to be alive. Besides, what was _alive _anyway? Was it a person, or animal? Something that could feel, emotions and pain? The bots that surrounded her life was the only real bits and pieces she'd remembered before waking up in that blasted room. Sure, she remembered times when she was working at Aperture, and a year or so before that, but nothing really.

Chell was then trying desperately to remember her childhood, if she ever had one. She could remember a sister... someone whose haughty nature reminded her of a certain AI. She'd constantly boast about how much better she was a solving puzzles than her, which she wasn't, but Chell would have never told _her _that, risking a limb or two missing. Plus she loved her older sister, who would never admit it, but she cared for Chell too. The test subject knew this, and now, she felt so nice, knowing she _did _have memories, and a pretty normal life at one point.

Chell laughed, it was such a wonderful feeling. The potato crackled to life. She must have been thinking this whole time. A sigh of relief came from the Test subject. "What kind of test is this? It looks more like a playground." The AI inquired. Chell just shrugged. "Well you're _great _help." Chell smiled as she petted the hermit-cube. "So, what is the moron making you do now? I sure as hope he isn't trying to _breed _you with the other moron; your children would die of stupidity." GLaDOS chuckled. Chell just rolled her eyes.

Soon the intercom made a crackle, and this time words came out. "I...I'm not a moron..." Wheatley said halfheartedly. "And...this..." The intercom shut off, but came back on just as quickly. "This test is over." He seemed to cry out at first, but his tone turned hard. A door opened. Chell went through. _What was wrong with him? He sounded...regretful...what...did he do now?_ Chell thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron grunted kicking a large piece of rubble, instantly regretting it, being too heavy to actually kick. He cried in pain, bumping into a wall holding his injured toe. He whined until he heard a noise. It sounded like metal on metal, a small hollow sound, and a chattering of mechanical parts sliding against each other in a rusty protest.

Aaron turned around, and was now staring at a dim purple optic. The lifeless metal ball seemed to be dieing, with slow, ragged movements. It glanced at the man, only to go limp, seeming to look at the floor. "Wh...wha...who are you...?" He spoke with a slow voice. It looked back up, with a clicking of metal. "No one. Not the person you want..." It limped again.

The brunet looked at his feet. It was right. "Yeah... but... Why did she... if its not me... then who?" He looked back up, almost crying. "What does it matter..." It sighed. "Its not you..." It looked like it shrugged, in a simple upward movement. Aaron scowled at the wall. It was right... again... _not me...not me... why... it should have been me..._Aaron hated himself for thinking such selfish thoughts. But he shoved the feeling aside. It should have been _**him**_. _**He**_ should have been the one to be hers, not some...whatever he or she is... He glared. The core seemed to have shut off, or _died_, if machines could do that, being they weren't alive in the first place. _Suicide _popped in his head, and suddenly, he wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>Chell had to pretty much force herself to step inside the elevator, literally wanting to cry in protest, wanting to know why his words were so harsh. She could think of many reasons why, but she wanted to know <em>why.<em> Couldn't he understand her actions, even if they weren't meant that way? Why did she have to say that? 'I'm such an _idiot!_' Her head screamed.

She almost lost her footing as the elevator suddenly shot upwards, she had to lean against the glass wall, getting more and more worried. As it came to a halt, Chell straightened herself, waiting for the worst. What could be the _worst_? That could be a bunch of things. Neurotoxin, lasers, beheading, bombs, mashers, poison; Chell decided it was best not to think about it anymore when her mind wandered to a less deathly place, and more sexual. It was a few minuets until the door actually opened, and as she stepped up the stairs that could most likely lead her to her doom, the automatic door hissed as it opened.

It was just another test. She sighed, looking for the monitor with a certain idiot on it. Her conclusion: There was none. She let out a shaky breath. She wanted to apologize, but with the ability to see his face...uh...hull...whatever it was. There was a ramp, and a button which made it elevate higher, some propulsion gel, and an excursion funnel, with buttons to activate both. She sighed, and started testing, pretty sure he wasn't watching.

* * *

><p>Wheatley was distracted at the chattering from an android he'd uncovered, who was missing its orange companion. It seemed distressed, and flailed wildly. The blue bot sat on the floor, giving up trying to talk to the AI, who, even though he was trying to listen, his mind was elsewhere. He didn't even notice when the bot ran off to find its partner. He was thinking of Chell. He just couldn't get rid of her. He couldn't keep her around either. And if she didn't kill him, <em>she <em>would, convincing the dark-haired girl that it was _the right thing to do_. He shuddered. Having the girl kill him by her own will was one thing, but persuaded by _her_, she'd most likely find the most _painful _way possible, torturing him until his life was hanging by a string, and then lock him away, beating him every day, keeping him alive, just to make him in more pain. He shuddered, deciding not to think of it anymore.

The all powerful AI was still in a tuber, making him still in control, but he still knew his demise was very close, and testing. Suddenly...he had an idea... just kill her, or pretend to kill her... He chose the latter, and turned on the intercom as the girl was waiting patiently in the elevator. "I... Have a surprise for you two!" He said cheerily. "And you're both going to _love it._ I know it. You might say... you're going to love it..._to death_." He added a creepy laugh. "You're going to love it...until it kills you—until you kill—until you're dead." GLaDOS scoffed. "I don't think hes trying to be subtle anymore... or maybe he is and in _that _case; _Wow that's..._ kinda sad."

Chell merely grunted. "Something wrong...? I mean _besides_ the idiot planning on killing us?" She stayed silent, and shook her head. The AI felt a bit worried, a voice whispering her little feelings towards the human. GLaDOS made a sigh, and the elevator started moving.

This was going to be a long escape.


	10. Chapter 10

As the elevator came to a screeching stop, as if the rails were rusted, the door opened with much difficulty. _Whats that idiot doing up there?_ Chell Stepped out into the next test, walking down a hallway. Then, something hit her, it was flooded her senses and her whole body tingled with a rush of nostalgia.

She didn't know how long it had been since she had awoke from her stasis pod, hearing a strange voice emitting from seemingly nowhere. Her feet were bare with a metal spring sticking out of her leg, as the cold metal floor eventually numbed the nerves. The jumpsuit was terribly too small and invaded many areas she'd rather not talk about. How she ever go used to walking with the springs was beyond her, most recently gaining the Long-Fall Boots.

Chell took painfully slow steps as a fluttery feeling filled her stomach, making her shiver. Cubes were scattered several places, and she picked one up, the edges rough and cold. Everything was cold. If you'd ever feel heat it'd probably be your demise than a soothing warmth. This place, though, she couldn't remember anymore than it, and it scared her that she could think of it as a home in a sense.

Oh, she solved the test; it was brilliant. Even with the monitors in absent, Wheatley could see her, oh _yes_, he saw her. It was different, not like the others, something had changed, but he couldn't place a finger on it. No one spoke. No bot or human made a noise. Only the sweet hum of the laser.

She was being, _oh, so, slow_ though. Taking her own sweet time. He still felt a little shiver as she stepped into the elevator, he needed more. _Oh. That would be brilliant._ He looked for more, but none were found. They were all destroyed. Collapsed from age and years of neglect. He dared not mention his own faulting with the tumbling walls crashing into them. He'd never make _that _mistake. Would he? Swiveling to another monitor, two bots pranced about carelessly solving test with ease.

He shuddered. Moaned. He didn't need her.

* * *

><p>Aaron was sitting on the catwalk, remembering his rejection, it wasn't fair! Who could have stolen her away? There were no other humans he knew of prowling around, stealing the hearts of his beloved. Or maybe... No. That's ridiculous. Machines don't love. They're all simulated. Nothing was real. <em>It seemed pretty real. Especially that one core...<em>**No.** That could never be the case. She couldn't be that way. Maybe she's just interested in women...?

Aaron took the time to imagine that, causing his face to heat up. _Oh my..._ He giggled to himself the possibility that he presented gave such a beautiful imagination.

He then pushed it aside and started thinking seriously again, staring blankly at some far away light source, which seemed to light up this entire side of the facility. It looked like it might belong to the outside world, but he shook his head. It was probably the cause of a massive fire, from all the crashing he had heard recently. He sighed. How could he admit that idiot was his boss? The brunet positioned himself on a rail, looking out at the light.

Moments passed that seemed like forever. He jumped down, back on the catwalks, and just started moving. Oh, how he'd love if a wall just decided to tumble down to his bloody demise. He didn't have much to look forward to. He'd just gotten rejected, and it seemed as though the world had ended just there. In that single moment, movement, guilt. _Oh why did it have to be this way?_

Aaron couldn't stand it.

He didn't know how long he had been following the catwalks, in there never ending stream of branches.

He walked and walked, sometimes trotted. Continuing his unknown journey to wherever. When he decided to stop, looking up at a big sign.

**APERTURE FAUCULTY DORMATARYS**

Convenient. Considering his legs began to throb. Obviously he'd walked a considerable distance for a long time, rubbing his thigh. It still hurt. He tried several doors before reaching one that was unlocked. The door groaned in protest, but opened pretty easily nonetheless. As he peered inside the white room, the lights off, and unable to find a switch, was hesitant to go inside. It looked pretty neat. The bed made, and only a stray flashlight laid on the floor. It looked cold and lonely.

The brunet pick it up, and flicked the switch. It didn't turn on, and switched it off. He shook it. He didn't even know if it would prove helpful or not, but he had heard somewhere there were flashlights who charged up when you shook them. He tried it again. Nothing. But he did find the light switch.

And light flooded the room.

It was even more beautiful than he could have hoped for. The sheets and blankets were clean, the bathroom, he discovered with much difficulty, had running water. The handles were a little tough to turn but he could get it to work, and that's what mattered. He couldn't speak he was so happy. But then his stomach rumbled in disagreement.

He ignored it. He knew there were no food about. And if there were he'd save it. He didn't want to hoard it all, and wanted to share this with Chell. Speaking of her... Maybe she'd escape with him here? Maybe he could persuade her... make her his? That would be grand. But he'd clean up first, and get a good sleep. Then he'd go find her.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS snickered. But was hushed.<p>

"You want me to do _what_ now?" Chell looked at the monitor in disbelief.

"Just for a while.. Nothing fancy..." Wheatley was looking at anywhere but the girl, and this was starting to get to her. "It'll be great. Two friends, catching up... enjoying... well you enjoying the few traces of food I could find..." Chell placed her hands on her hips in a huff. "And, yeah. I get it. You're busy. Doing...human...things..." Wheatley cleared his nonexistent throat. "B-but if you'd give me...A few moments of your time..." He stated rambling._ Why is he __**asking**__? Can't he just...surprise me with the elevator or something? I don't get it. What changed? Was it that __**test**__? Couldn't be. _

Chell snapped out of her trance as GLaDOS started speaking. ["I don't know what you're getting at, or going to gain from this, but I don't think shes that brain damaged to go along with whatever-"] "Ok sure. I'll give you a few moments. No more. Got that?" ["I stand corrected"]

_OHGODOHGODOHGOD WHAT DID I JUST AGREE TO!_

The elevator ride was smooth, calming almost, it had this sort of serendipity to it. As did everything else. Maybe... Chell's face went red with the thought. ["What are you? A 16 year old on her fist date?"] GLaDOS groaned. ["Warn me when you start breaking all laws of life and start _going at it_, as they say, so I can go into a coma."] Chell gave her a glare. "Whats wrong with you?" ["Everything"]

Chell left it at that, not wanting to press the matter. ["Why do you feel the need to get close to the enemy? Just to get their weakness? Or are you just dumb? Or..._Or _you just like to tear peoples hearts to bits with your grubby little hands."] The girl frowned. Why was this such a big deal? She wanted to question, be decided it was probably personal. Maybe she hated that the girl had torn her to pieces. Literally. But she never thought of how that would effect her emotionally. It never even crossed her mind at the time. Because back then the AI was trying to kill her. And even now, she was probably still seething about it, plotting her demise.

The test subject had little pity for those who plotted against her, despite her soft spot for the AI. As the elevator stopped, the door opening with a smooth hiss. Chell scanned the new landscape, just a small room, with a hallway at the end. Very carefully she stepped a foot out, peeking around the corner.

"Oh! That's it! That's it! Come on love. That's right, no need to worry!" Wheatley's voice beckoned from the hallway. Soon all of her was on display, carefully placing steps as she hurried to the other side. Chell slipped into the long hallway, which seemed to take several minutes to get though, despite her quickened pace, hopping whatever he had planned for her was painless.

She almost gasped as she walked out of the hallway. It was a vast room, Wheatley hanging from the ceiling, which seemed to have no real end to where he was connected. There was a folding chair and a dingy fold out table, scattered with what looked like nonperishable food items. Jerky, canned fruits, canned vegetables, mREs, water, beans, oh there was _everything._

Chell approached like a hyena trying to get food from a leopard, very careful, hunched over, trying her best not to upset him, wanting very much the food. Wheatley was looking at a monitor for a moment, catching a glimpse of a newly finished test, hiding his shiver of pleasure that flooded his consciousness.

Looking back at the girl with a limp expression, in almost a happy way, seemed to smile. "Please. Take a seat." He Offered as he saw her trying to reach the food. She did just that. Trying her best to seem patient, waiting for him to invite her to eat. She knew what she'd pick up first. One of the mREs that looked like a cake, or bread. She could never tell. The cardboard brown packaging was always so deceiving.

"Well. How are you?"

* * *

><p>Aaron looked everywhere. Well. That was an exaggeration. You could never live long enough to look <em>everywhere.<em> He sighed. He'd report back to his boss, asking for her whereabouts. It was only once he told him, but he'd somehow figure it out with the cameras.

He took an elevator down, and then some stairs, though some tight spaces and he realized he was in a room. Where was he? Did he remodel the 'Lair'? Did she escape and she was on her way to kill him? He thought this with glee, walking down to the hallway across the way, but stopped when he heard voices. "Ohhh..._Ohhhhh_..."

The man swore. Was he testing? He didn't want to see or hear that. That would be awkward. That was his biz to do without him there. He started to walk away when he heard a disgusted groan. ["You filthy idiot. Chell. We're leaving. Now. Lets go before this pervert... well I don't want to think about that."] Wheatley let out an tired gasp. "N-no...D-Don't go...Please stay...p-please." He whispered. Aaron got closer, mad, but curious at why the girl was here. He went further into the turning hallway, staying just out of sight.

_What was he thinking, bringing her here, not like I care, but she could have killed him. Same with her! Is she really **that **brain damaged? Idiots!_ Aaron ground his teeth as more moans emitted from the room. He could barely see the girl, sitting in a chair. Ripping open a package she had grabbed from the table, looking distressed. ["Oh. So eating is more important than my mental health, huh? All you humans are the same. You're such an idiot. Fatty."] The potato sounded distressed, just like the girl who was shoving food in her mouth. A visible blush smeared on her face. She was searching for pockets, looking for a way to run off with the food, finding none, just kept eating. She _did _have a weakness for food. Well, it could be expected, there were very little to be found. But goodness, did she really eat _that _much? The floor beneath her was littered with wrappers.

Aaron sighed, having some small pity for her. He scooted a bit more to see the AI hopelessly laying on the floor, in a moaning limp. Gross. How Chell could keep eating was beyond him. What was the purpose of all this? Did he realize her weakness, was he only calling her there to _get off_? He mused. It didn't seem to fit. What else was there? Why else would he bring her all the way over here, risking his own life?But then it hit him like a brick.

He had a thing for her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.-; An mRE is a Meal Ready To eat. It's a military brand nonperishable food item, often dried, and packaged in thick brown paper casing. They are yummy. :3<strong>

**also, there will be REAAAALLY long chapters after this. To make up for time, plus I have some more ideas that need to be tested. :3 So just have fun with it. I almost cut this part out, aren't you glad I didn't? Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Where the moaning died down to light panting, picking himself up, Wheatley was very ashamed of his current break down. He lifted his Chassis off the ground as a very red Chell sunk into her seat. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable after a scene like that?

Chell had managed to shove about ¼ of the contents of the table. Which by GLaDOS's standers was the most food she saw actually _go in _the chubby test subject. After he'd calmed down, Chell stopped scarfing down whatever she could get her hands on, and was staring up at the AI. Wheatley straightened himself, and cleared his nonexistent throat.

"S-Sorry about that love..." Wheatley said, realizing the awkwardness of the situation. Chell only nodded, and pointed at the monitor in question. "O-Oh. That's nothing special... Just some testing bots..." His voice trailed off as he went to stare at the monitor. Chell stared at the AI for a long moment before clearing her throat. "Oh! Sorry...I was just...looking...Oh! Oh yes! Good news! You don't need to test anymore. I'm all set. As for you... uhm..." He thought about something for a moment. GLaDOS cut in before anyone could say anything. ["Okay, I've had enough of this. Lets please kill him. _Please_."] The sound of the normally rude AI saying 'Please' was enough to make Chell shudder. "Nope! No killing! I've decided to- Aaron!" Wheatley noticed him only a fraction too late before he grabbed the test subject by the wrist, dragging her into a hole in the wall. "We're going. _**Now**_."

"N-No! Come back! Aaron! Bring her back! _**Aaron!**_" The AI's voice could be heard, and got fainter and fainter as they were traveling down the catwalks. Chell couldn't speak from the mere shock of the whole incident. Where did Aaron come from? Didn't she deal with him already? And if that was true why was he making her leave? Wouldn't you normally avoid someone after that? The test subject lungs were burning, the whole running thing wasn't that fun.

Aaron stopped after a few minuets of running, turning to face the girl, a frown clearly planted on his face. He then grabbed her by the shoulders to pull her into a tight hug. "What the hell is wrong with you? Risking your life like that!" She pulled away, but he held onto her shoulders, eyes meeting hers in a dead stare. "You two are the most moronic people, I've ever met!" She was about to question the other person when she shut her mouth, remembering. _That idiot_.

["Says the idiot"] GLaDOS remarked. "Shut it. You should have stopped her." ["First of all; I'm not her babysitter, second; with _what _genius? If you can't tell I'm a _**potato**_."] She huffed. "You still have that power over her that _no one else here has_, or even will have for that matter." Chell wanted to protest but was hushed.

* * *

><p>"Wh-where is she? I can't find her! Blue! Orange! Go get her! <em>Please!<em>" He yelled at the two co-op bots, frantically searching the monitors for a clue of her location. As he scanned each one with closely with much care, either she come back or he'd have to kill her, she couldn't be just left wandering about. She'd find a way to kill him, and replace him with a a certain potato.

He couldn't have that now could he? On the other hand, why was it so important to his _employee _to steal her away? Was there something he should know? Was she plotting against her? Or did he simply need to speak with her about something, and would bring her back. He hoped so. He really didn't want to kill her.

* * *

><p>Aaron sighed as the girl tried to protest, trying to escape his grip as he dragged her along. '<em>This is for her own good.'<em> He thought. As they neared the destination, Aaron opened a door with his foot, it being already partially open, and pulled her inside. The sheer white, cleanliness of the room made the test subject stop and gaze in amazement of the room. The bed, the bathroom, even the warm carpeting was leaving her in awe. There was a point where he let go of her wrist, a red mark showing where he had to squeeze to keep her from running off. He'd have to be more careful next time, she wasn't as sturdy as he was, and he proved to be much stronger.

Chell wanted to lay in the bed and fall asleep, she wanted to see if the shower worked, and if so clean of the years long of dirt and sweat that has accumulated over time.

Aaron huffed and stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. The girl looked up at him, her shoulders slumped and she could tell he was putting on a face of displeasure at her lack of 'Thank You's. He looked at her for a few moments and sighed, leaving to go sit on the bed. "This place is nice isn't it?" He said. Chell merely nodded, but it did no good, his eyes were focused at a corner in the wall.

"Yeah."

The boy sighed.

"What?"

"Just, stay here. I don't want you going after my _boss_. I'll take care of him. So you stay here."  
>["Your and idiot if you think you can beat him as he is now. He doesn't like you right now, if he's ever liked you. And I'm sure you know this. You'll die, and then she'll die, then I'll get eaten in the process."] Aaron opened his mouth to protest but the AI cut him off. ["And don't go saying you'll take the portal gun, or dismantle <em>my body<em>, because that will lead to a more painful death. You have no experience. You're cumbersome. You're and _idiot _on top of everything else. And you'll kill us all if you even try."]

The boy looked pitiful, extremely useless now, all his plans destroyed in mere seconds.

"But…I don't…I wanted…" Aaron struggled to find his words, looking to the side, back and forth, eyes never resting on one place. Chell sighed, the girl had noticed in her own weird discovery that Aaron was like a child, but much bigger and stronger. So he had to be handled with caution to keep from outbursts. She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a weary smile. She didn't know what to say, but she didn't often have something to say, so that wasn't anything new.

GLaDOS sputtered and then spoke. ["As much as I hate to admit it, Chell needs to do this, she's the only one who can, and she'll need help. Mainly from me. Otherwise she'd just sit around eating, and that wouldn't do."] The girl gave the tuber a glare, in turn the AI chuckled. ["Neither of you may have a plan, a _good _plan, but I have one. Yet we'll need to sneak around a bit, we need some things. So just follow my plan and we'll probably all live through this."]

* * *

><p>Maybe she was crazy, but this whole thing sounded like it'd work. Corrupted cores. Perfect. Chell flung herself through portals as Aaron clumsily followed, constantly putting the girl at risk of falling into one of the pits. Soon she told him to just stay put, go back to the dorms, and <em>do <strong>not <span>leave<span>**_. She said that at least 15 times, just so he would stay. And it took half an hour to get him to stop clinging to her.

Really, you'd think a grown man would have more shame.

Chell now freely zipped through portals, portal here, portal there, instant bridge. Then came the long and dull cat walks, Chell pleaded for them to end, but they just continued. She groaned. Even the AI was getting tired of this scenery, the grey walls, the grey catwalks, the grey _everything_. It was all so dull. Then a large, probably old speaker crackled to life.

The girl found herself praying to whatever higher power that it was the blue AI. Dust came down and coated her head in whatever built up over the years. She tried to brush the dust off when the potato screamed: ["**_STOP_**" ] Chell squealed in turn. "Wh-What?" She managed to squeak out. ["Oh never mind. I thought there was a spider on your head but that was just your hand"] The AI Laughed. Chell glared daggers at the potato, interrupted by a slow voice.

"Fact: You aren't supposed to be here."

["And here comes the first core."]

"You sure?" Chell groaned. "He seems pretty functional to me."

"Fact: I am not a 'He' as you state."

"Would you rather I call you an 'It'?" The speaker turned off. A low rumbled of the facility could be felt. The speaker than came back to life with the voice from before. "Inquiry: Why are you here?" The girl cleared her throat. "We, Uh, Need your help." It sounded like something fell over and hit the floor through the speaker, and a low, barely noticeable gasp was heard.

"You…..want me…?" Chell raised an eyebrow. "That's what I said isn't it?" She crossed her arms. "Fact: You said;-" ["You know what she meant, now will you help or not? Because we've got more cores we can call to."] The speaker turned off again, and a hissing noise could be heard, yet the girl didn't know where exactly.

"Fact: We should get going then." A voice came from behind the girl, causing her to jump a few feet with a squeal. GLaDOS chuckled. "_Shut up…_"

* * *

><p>"Fact: I do not know where the other cores are." The core spoke with his monotone voice. Chell decided, even though the dull pink core seemed to be against the idea, that the core was a 'He'. Chell gave the core a skeptical look, really doubting that he didn't have a clue. She folded her arms on her chest, and the core's optic seemed to flicker. He cleared the throat he didn't have and spoke again. "But…." ["But...?] "But..?" Both AI and Test Subject questioned.<p>

"I may know where they _might _be."

* * *

><p>Any lead was better than none. Chell followed the core, sliding on its management rail smoothly (With occasional bumps from dents in the rail itself) never speaking until he came to a halt. The girl stopped too, seeing what he saw. It was a great vast chamber with broken cores. Not an optic was lit. The core seemed to lower himself, and shudder. <em>scared?<em> She thought. _I'd be too..._

Chell's stomach was churning with every step, the sight of them being 'dead'; oh she shuddered the thought, hoping they were just Offline. As they progressed further into the dark room, growing darker with each step. The girl could swear her heart was trying to beat itself through her chest. Her throat throbbed; she choked a gasp as a breeze flew by with a whisper.

They continued. Her feet carried her, but will propelled her forward. By this point the darkness swallowed everything; the pink core had turned on his light in order to proceed. The potato was unbearably silent, and everything seemed like it'd jump out and get her. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. The darkness, the anxiety, whatever it was, she wanted to get out, _now._ This could not wait. She couldn't do this anymore, no. As the seconds dragged like hours, Chell tried to remember how exactly she got through the blackness before, each step more terrifying than the next. It may be because the little blue idiot filled the silence with encoragment and chatty nonsense. It really made no sense that _he _helped her get through the wall of sin, and not her own lack of fears.

But now that all she could hear was the rattle of the core, and her boots clicking against the concrete floor. The silence bated her, she wanted to scream, but she feared if she was to loud that she'd wake up some unseen beast that lay in wait to lob her head off. Soon she thought she saw something green, the only thing she _could_ see that the light wasn't shining on. She tapped the pink core, as if he'd feel it. He turned around nonetheless.

"Inquiry: What do you need?" Chell pointed at the green glow, and the pink sphere exhaled deeply and dramaticly.

They ventured over anyway despite the pink cores lack of enthusiasm. "O-Oh! Pinky!" A low husky voice came from a pile of cores. Some cores streamed off the pile, rolling on the floor as the girl tried to find the voice. Digging into the pile, she finally found one very lively green core. "Pinky I just wanted to say I- Oh. Hiya there pretty lady~" The green core cooed as she picked him up. "Names' Rick."


End file.
